1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to headsets in which the framework and support means are rear-mounted on the back of the user's neck.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a major problem in the field of headsets, to devise an apparatus which does not, over time, create pressure upon the ears of the user, thereby causing significant discomfort. Heretofore, in the conventional clamping types of headset apparatus, the speakers themselves attach, or press on the ears, connected by a tensioned band that rests over the top of the head of the user. Speaker contact with the ears is an essential factor of support for this type of conventional apparatus. The clamping pressure on the ears, which holds the headset in place, is not only uncomfortable and tiring, but the apparatus is not held securely, upon movement of the head. When the user bends down, looks up, or moves about, somewhat energetically, this conventional type of headset apparatus tends to dislodge. The inherent instability in this type of device is due to a substantial portion of the head set frame being located distant from the center of rotation of the head and the use of the ears as a primary support for the frame. Generally, the over-the-head measurement from ear to ear is 1.4 to 1.6 times the back-of-the-head distance. Further, a headset framework that coincides with the smaller back-of-the-head measurement will have a moment of inertia centered closer to the point in the human body that confers the greatest range of combined three axis movement, that is, nodding the head backward and forward, tilting left and right, and rotation left and right. This point is coincident with the axis vertebra in the cervical region of the neck.
The head band of conventional headsets rests on the top of the head. This position maximizes inertial forces on the headband due to head movement and is inherently unstable.
Another type of conventional headset apparatus is one utilizing plug-type earphones, connected by a U-frame which hangs under the chin. These headsets are supported at the ear canal by tension in the U-frame, which pushes the earpieces into the ear canal. The ear canals must support the weight of the U-frame, as in a stethoscope. They are very irritating to the ear canals, when the U-frame is bumped by the user, or when the audio cable, connected to the U-frame, is tugged. Movement of the user's head forward or backward, or movement of the head, left or right, causes the earpieces to rotate in the ear canal in the first case, or produces differential pressure on the ear canal, when the U-frame touches the shoulder, in the second case. Both effects are caused by the rigidity of the hanging U-frame, which transmits these pressures to the ear canal.
The under-chin, plug-type, headset apparatus, is also objectionable, because its rigid U-framework configuration and wiring in the front, oftentimes gets in the way of the user. It is important for pilots, or headset apparatus users, such as users of WALKMAN-type systems, to have a comfortable configuration, which enables extended headset wear, as well as stability of attachment, and freedom of movement in the front of the user. Additionally, the prior art designs of headset apparatus, are highly incompatible with the simultaneous use of other headgear, such as hats, helmets, oxygen masks, and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,566,313 and 2,611,831, issued to Cates, disclose a behind the head type of headset which is supported by the two ears. While Cates discloses a headset that moves the headset to a position closer to the center of rotation of the user's head, it still uses only a two-point support method and is limited to acoustic tube sound delivery.
United Kingdom Patent No. 602,379 discloses another headset that features earpieces having ear-hooks. An alternative embodiment shows the ear-hooks connected by a neck band. However, as in the Cates disclosure, the device is still supported only by the user's ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,882 discloses a headset apparatus which hangs under the chin yet does not rely on the plug-type earphones. This apparatus supports the earpiece at the ears with a loop adapted to fit over the ears. However, this design also has the wiring running in front of the user. This creates a loss of freedom of movement in the front of the user, and does not provide for a stable headset.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 229,312 is another example of a headset which loops around the ears. Although not specifically indicated in the patent, the shape of the framework requires that it hang under the user's chin. The '312 headset design supports the frame on only the user's ears, thereby, not providing the stability needed to prevent the headset from dislodging when the head is moved.
Another design, the Q15, manufactured by AKG Audio Communication, discloses a headset design that features ear supports that loop forward and below the ears and then join around the back of the user's head. Again, this device relies solely on the user's ears as the support for holding the device to the head.
Also, another recurring problem is that electronic components are not ergonomically integrated with, or attachable to, conventional headset frameworks. Incorporating the extra weight and bulk of these electronic components increases pressure upon the ears, magnifies undesirable inertial effects, and further decreases the security of adherence to the head.
Nothing in the prior art provides for an ergonomically designed headset framework that enables the user to wear the headset for long periods of time comfortably while providing a secure fit that will prevent the headset from dislodging under the range of motions possible during use.